


While the Parents are Away, Marinette will Play

by Middaywisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Date Night, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Gen, Home Alone, Imagination, Masturbation, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middaywisher/pseuds/Middaywisher
Summary: When her parents head out for a date night, Marinette plans to have some fun as well.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	While the Parents are Away, Marinette will Play

"Have fun," Marinette calls after her parents' retreating forms before she enters the bakery, flipping the sign to show "closed" on her way in and locking the door. Her parents had given her permission to close up shop early, so she could focus on her school work. The two of them were off to have a long awaited date night.

Marinette rushes up the stairs, passing the floor with her parents' room, then the living room, until she's climbing the ladder up into her room, ignoring Tikki's pleas of "Be careful," before finally scaling the ladder that leads up to the rooftop balcony. She is slightly out of breath when she gets up there but that does not deter her. Quickly, she scans all around for sight of her parents. After a minute or two of not spying them, a smile dances across her face. "They're finally gone," Marinette mumbles to herself, dropping back down into her room. Marinette had been awaiting this night for a while now, probably even more than her parents had. The night she would finally have the house to herself for a little while. Her hands were already undoing the button and zipper on her pants, shimmying them down her legs.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Marinette?" She hears her kwami ask as she works her way out of her shirts. Once she finally frees herself, she answers with a smile. "Why wouldn't it be? I'm the only one home and the front door is locked, after all." Tikki looks at her, clearly skeptical. "Besides, I have you here with me. You can keep lookout for me, just in case I don't notice my parents coming home or something."

"Uh, okay... but, uh, shouldn't you do your schoolwork first, like your parents think you're doing?" Tikki asks. She already knows Marinette's answer, though. This isn't the first time she has done this.

A look of contemplation passes over Marinette's face for a moment, and only for a moment, before she says, "No." Marinette shakes her head. "If I did that, I might not even get the chance to do this later or, worse, I could spend so much time on my school work that when I finally take a break to do this they walk in and catch me!" Marinette shudders. Ever since that pep-talk Tikki had given her after a particularly ill-timed akuma attack, Marinette had seemingly developed a fetish for exhibitionism or, at least, a fetish for almost being caught naked. Tikki can only be thankful that since that night Marinette has thus far been satisfied just running around her house naked when her parents are away, relishing in the risk of being caught but really not wanting to be caught. Tikki wants to do more to hold her partner back, get her to stop, but considering she is the one who inadvertently started the girl on this path, she doesn't believe she has much of a right, so she would settle with doing her best to keep Marinette from being caught.

"All right," Tikki says with a sigh, which goes unnoticed to Marinette.

Marinette's fingers swiftly make their way to her bra's clasp, popping it open. She immediately notices it go slack, loosely hanging on her frame. A redness creeps up in her cheeks, she looks around her room, making sure her show is still private. Before that one day at the Eifel tower, she had scarcely ever been in just her underwear in her room, let alone naked. Yet, here she is now. She notices Tikki isn't with her anymore, but she does not concern herself with it. Instead, she struts over to her full-length mirror, ordinarily used to model her handmade outfits to make sure they looked all right and that they covered what needed to be cover... This time, she plans to use it to make sure nothing is covered. In the mirror, she sees her porcelain skin on display, the only thing keeping her from being on full display was her underwear. Her bra is uselessly hanging over her breasts, covering her yet not doing it well, while her pink, polka-dot covered panties cling to her form. She notices a wet spot on the front of her panties and her blush deepens. Evidently, her body is ready for her to get on with her fun.

She turns away from the mirror before she lets her bra drop to the floor. She feels the cool air of her room pass over her newly-freed nipples and wraps her arms around her chest. She peers over her shoulder, checking herself out in the mirror. The milky skin of her back is in full view now. Her gaze trails downward, until it meets her butt, whose cheeks were still perfectly covered. Times like these are the only times Marinette wishes she liked the smaller panties a little more. Marinette spins back around, a hint of her pink nipples coming into sight for a split second before it is covered by her arm. She considers rushing ahead and just pulling down her panties, but getting undressed was half the fun. Instead, she bites her lip in thought for a moment, before finally coming to a decision. She darts over to her purse, retrieves her phone, and runs back. She leaves one hand over her bosom while the other raises her phone at the mirror, not even believing herself that she is doing what she is. Her finger hits the camera icon and takes a picture, and then another, and another continuously. Some have her brilliant red face in them, others do not. In some, her free arm is covering her nipples, in others it is completely out of the way or is framing her breasts. She starts twisting her nipple in one, a seemingly electric jolt passes through her as she does so, and a moan escapes her throat. She knows her luck. She knows this is just asking for some sort of trouble from the universe. She could see it now - she takes all these pictures, capturing her in all her essence, in a light no one has ever seen her before, and when she is done for the night and is ready to delete them, she somehow hits the wrong button, sending them all to someone... or everyone! Each of her friends would wake up to a bunch of texts from her and would likely check to make sure everything was okay, opening her texts just to see her lewd form on display. She could see Alya's shock and surprise; Nino's blushing face as he deletes the texts as soon as he notices what they are, but not before committing her body to memory; Chloe's menacing smirk as she saves all the images to her phone, thinking of some way to use them against her; and Adrien, oh god, Adrien... More jolts of pleasure pass through her just thinking about him, unable to settle on exactly how he would take getting those pictures. He would blush, she is sure he would blush, but would he happily accept them or be appalled? Would he save them, burn them into his memory for later use? Would they make him want her, confess to her? Or would the sight of her in such a state and finding out that everyone got the pictures too make him look down on her, make him think she was little better than a horny slut? The moans escaping her throat grow louder and much more frequent. She doesn't know when, but at some point she had set her phone aside and the hand that held it had started rubbing over her crotch. This wasn't part of her original plan for the night, not at all. She was supposed to be running around the house naked, relishing in the thrill and risk that came with it, not masturbating in her underwear in front of the mirror before the main event. She can't seem to help herself, though.

She lays down on the floor in front of the mirror, one hand still twisting and turning and tugging on her nipples while the other grinds itself into her crotch. In her new position she's able to leverage herself to grind back into it, the feeling of the fabric pressing against and just barely inside her lower lips. All the while, her mind keeps coming up with new scenarios. Maybe the pictures don't go to everyone? Maybe they only go to Chloe, and she realizes they were sent to her by mistake, realizes she finally has something to hold over Marinette, and she forces her to do any number of demeaning things to debase herself in all sorts of places because she can, because Marinette will do them or else the pictures will get spread, because there's nothing Marinette can do about it when Chloe's father is the mayor. Marinette pants hard, her lungs working hard to keep up with her. She feels an immense pressure building up within her, asking to be released, yet she does her best to hold it back. Her body is awash with pleasure, and she can feel her juices slowly coating herself and covering her hand. She's not ready to be finished just yet. She grinds into her hand harder, a new scenario in mind. Maybe her pictures only go to Adrien, and he feels honored to receive them. Or, maybe, he feels an overwhelming lust because of them and he rushes right over to her, lets her know he reciprocates her feelings, and they consummate their relationship right here, so they can start their happily ever after as soon as possible. He runs his hands over her body, tears off her panties, and bites down on her nipples, suckling them and tugging on them with his teeth. At some point, without her knowing when he had the time to, he'll be naked with her, gracing her with the sight that all his other fans can only dream of seeing! He'll tell her that she's the only one for him, she'll shout out that she feels the same, he'll give her a deep, sensual kiss, and as she kisses back he'll insert himself into her, pushing deep within her, she can almost feel it, him filling her up and she'll, she'll - "ADRIEN," Marinette finds herself yelling, bucking her hips, feeling something pressing inside her for real, she feels the pressure begin to overwhelm her as her walls begin to constrict, squeezing on the fingers that had slipped inside her at some point. She continues to thrust them into her as her body finally erupts with pleasure, her juices shooting out of her and she pants, struggling to get her breath. Her eyes peer open, just a crack, and trail down her body. She can see her form's reflection in the mirror. Her panty-clad fingers still inside her, her own juices pooling on her thighs and the floor below. She slowly pulls her fingers out of herself, the front of her panties following with them, until they were free of her insides. The crotch is soaked. Her face is such a radiant shade of red that she is sure that if her lights were out, she would still be able to see clearly. She lays there for a bit, soaking in the after glow of what she has just done.

She isn't sure what compels her, but she grabs her phone in one hand and takes a final picture in the mirror, capturing all of her in her post-orgasm glory before setting the camera aside. "I don't think that's a good idea." She hears someone say, and she nearly jumps out of her skin as she's on her feet in a moment, covering her chest with one hand while the other shoves itself over the wet spot between her legs. She scans the room for whomever it was the just spoke, until she finds the culprit. She lets out a sign of relief when she sees it's just Tikki. "You scared me," Marinette says, trying to compose her breathing, her arms falling to her sides. "Where were you?"

"I shut all the shades in the house because you forgot to before you started stripping," Tikki says. Marinette's eyes grow wide, and her face got hotter, somehow. _How could I forget to close the shades!_ she wondered. Immediately, she turns around to her windows, her heart racing. Part of her expected to see the city outside her window, but instead she is greeted with her shades. Relief washes over her.

"I started there, and then I went to the living room, in case you wanted to move down there," Tikki says.

"Oh," Marinette nods, a small smile lights up her face. "Thanks, Tikki... I think I've had enough fun for tonight, now, though... sorry."

Tikki, for her part, seems to ignore the gratitude. "Are you sure you should be taking pictures of yourself like that? It seems pretty risky. What if you lose your phone or accidentally send them to someone?" Now that she was out of her horny haze, the logic behind what Tikki said seems to hit home. She had just been fantasizing about it, but she is sure that she would actually die if anyone saw those pictures. She bites her lip, quickly grabbing her phone off the ground and going into her gallery. There sit a couple dozen or so pictures that captured the deed she just did in all its glory. She selects all of them, and her finger hovers over the trash symbol. She casts another glance to the pictures. _Some of them look pretty good,_ she finds herself thinking. _Especially that last one,_ she starts to feel a little hot again just looking at it, she shakes the thought off. She isn't quite sure she wants to delete all of them, but she knows she can't just have them sitting there out in the open on her phone. She fights a big internal battle as her mind keeps flip-flopping between the two choice, before she finds a happy middle ground. It takes a little searching, but she finds a little option on her phone for making a "secure folder," a password protected folder to put her pictures in. She goes through the pictures, deciding which to delete and which to keep in the folder. Tikki watches over her all the while.

"That doesn't look like you're deleting all of them," Tikki notes.

Marinette lets out a sheepish laugh. "That's... because I'm not," she sees Tikki's look of disapproval and can no longer meet her gaze. She fidgets with her fingers. "Sorry, Tikki... But some of them actually look... nice and... and erotic... I don't want delete them all just yet... But-" she continues, knowing that Tikki is going to push further on the issue, "I found this thing called a 'secure folder' on my phone that I put them in. No one can get in without knowing the password I set, so it's safe!" Marinette says, a feeling of pride welling up in her at her solution.

"That's an illusion of safety," Tikki says. "The only way for it to be truly safe is for there to be no pictures at all." Marinette breaks eye contact again, and Tikki sighs. "But, if you make the password something original and never share it, I guess you can keep them for now."

"Oh, thank you, Tikki!" Marinette beams like she just won a prize.

"You do still have some homework to do, though, so you should get changed and get started on that," Tikki says. Marinette starts nodding profusely, the word "Absolutely," leaving her mouth. Before the girl can even move, however, the distinct sound of a door shutting reaches both of them, followed soon after by a call of "We're home."

Panic passes over Marinette as her as she freezes like a deer in headlight, her mind screaming: move, get dressed, do something, don't just stand there in your wet panties! It's only when Tikki tells her to move that she snaps out of it. She can hear the foot steps approaching her bedroom's trapdoor, and she runs around the room, looking for anything to wear. Her eyes snap between her discard clothes on the floor and the pajamas on her bed, she bites her lip, but knows she can't afford to debate this right now. She knows her regular clothes would take longer to get on, despite being closer, so she darts over to her bed, grabbing her pajamas off it. She quickly slides the shirt over her head, then she steps into her sweatpants, trying to pull them up her legs before her legs are even in the holes. She ends up hopping around before she finally falls on her butt, one leg in and one leg out. Her heart is racing like she is competing in a triathlon right now. She shoves her leg in the hole and pulls the waist to her hips. It arrives there just in time for her father to open the trap door to her room.

"Marinette, you've got to try this food," he says as soon as his head is in her room. He stops for a moment and stares at her, though, and she can't help but wonder if he knows, if he can see right through her. _Can he tell I'm not wearing a bra, does he know what I was doing?_ runs through her mind for a moment. "Are you feeling okay?" He finally says. "Your face looks a little red. You're not running a fever are you?"

Marinette shakes her head, a sigh of relief leaving her. "No, no. I'm all right. Thanks for asking, Papa. Is everything all right, though? You guys are back pretty early."

"Oh, yeah," he says, like he forgot why he was there. "Everything is really, really good, and that's why we decided to come home early! You've got to try this food, Marinette, take a break from your homework and come down to eat with us!" He drops back down the trap door, and she stares at it. She looks over to Tikki's usual hiding place, finding her eyes.

"You have to go down there, Marinette, otherwise he'll wonder what's the matter." Marinette hears. She nods at her kwami's words before hesitantly heading toward the trapdoor and heading down to join her parents at the dinner table. With each step she takes, she feels the dampness of her panties rub on her. She tries to be as inconspicuous as she can when she gets there. She idles through conversation with her parents as she eats what is honestly some of the best food she has ever had, but the whole time she can't help but think about the state she is in, about how she is sitting there with her parents in soaked through underwear. It only gets worse when she looks down and sees that some of that dampness has soaked through, darkening the crotch and likely butt of her light pink sweatpants. Every so often, she finds her mother looking at her, watching her, and she can't help but wonder if she has been found out, despite not getting up or anything. She feels her nipples harden under her all too thin shirt. Her heart is pumping with how risky this all seems to her. She faintly hears her father talking about the restaurant they went to, how good to staff was, how elegant it all seemed, etc... She nods her head and asks the questions one might expect, but it's all just background noise to her. Her mind is more focused on the wet spot on her pants that seemed to grow ever so slightly as she sat there. Part of her wonders what her parents would think if she just stood up. Would they think she just wet herself or would they know just what she was up to while they were out? She isn't sure which option would be worse... or better... Both were humiliating. She feels herself shiver, rubs her thighs together some, feels that now-familiar desire in her loins, despite where she is at, despite who she is with. Yet that risk, it seems, just added to it. She tries to shake the thought out of her head, wondering just what is wrong with her.

Somehow, she's not sure how, she manages to get through dinner. She counts her lucky stars that her parents both decided they wanted to turn in early tonight, both giving her a quick hug where she sat before heading down the stairs to their room after she offers to clean up when she is done. She waits a few minutes after they leave to get up, putting away the leftovers and throwing the dishes in the sink in a blur of motion as she turns off the lights and scurries to her room with plans to call it a night as well. After what she just had to go through, morning Marinette could deal with the homework.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a random number of a series of works that I'm slowly working on titled: "Unintentionally Corrupting a Superheroine" or "A Superheroine's Descent into Exhibitionism." I'm still trying to figure out which I like more for the series title.


End file.
